Promise
by TrainOfThought15
Summary: Part number something of my IchEmo series. Song fic. Ichigo and his guilt/stupidity/emoness. Rating because I said so. You should know what the pairing is. No, it isn't yaoi. R&R!


**A/N:** New story, old song, same plot. Figures. Ahahahaha. This story is... maybe, positively, in a negative scale of 1 to 10... set after all that's happened, in other words, after the war. Story maybe repetitve, but you and I could care less, could we? Anyways, this story is dedicated to my sanity, which seems to be slipping away bit by bit everyday.

**Disclaimer:** I never owned Bleach. Maybe merchandise, but nothing other than that. I don't own the song also. And now, Enjoy.

**Promise**

Ichigo walked around Karakura listening to his iPod, not really going anywhere, just walking around the town. It was already getting dark, and he supposed that he should already go home, lest he wants Yuzu to worry too much about him, though he really didn't want to go home just yet, he had no other choice but to go back home.

He took off his headphones when he was in front of his house, knowing that he needed to be alert, since his father was around. As expected, he was greeted by a drop kick from Isshin (which he dodged and countered) and by his sisters.

He wasn't really hungry, so he told Yuzu to just put his food inside the refrigerator so he can eat it later. Isshin, as he always does, overreacted and rambled about things in front of his Masaki Memorial Poster. Ichigo ignored him, though he did hear some words as 'Girl', 'Trouble' and 'Rejected'. He felt a vein popping but did nothing.

He climbed up to his room. He opened his door then turned on the lights inside. He opened his window and sat down on his bed, taking out his iPod. He placed the device on the sound dock on his bedside table and grabbed the remote. He pressed play and then the next button. He skipped songs until he got to a song that he liked and hated at the same time.

_**What would you say if I asked you not to go? **_

_**Would you forget everyone, forget everything, **_

_**And start over with me? **_

_**Would you take my hand and never let me go? **_

_**Well promise me you'll never let me go. **_

'What would she say?' He asked himself, knowing that he couldn't answer himself, since he never did get the courage to do just that. He just shrugged his shoulders in a manner that says he didn't want to dwell on it and just stared outside on the dark sky.

_**And now the stars aren't out tonight, **_

_**But neither are we to look up at them. **_

_**Why does hello feel like good bye? **_

_**And these memories can't replace, **_

_**These wishes I wish and dreams I chase. **_

_**Well take this broken heart and make it right. **_

He absentmindedly sang along to the lyrics, taking each word to heart. It was like his anthem now. He could relate so much to the song that it was as if he was really the one singing the song.

_**I feel like I've lost everything when you're gone. **_

_**Left remembering what it's like, **_

_**To have you here with me. **_

_**I thought you should know, **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

He really did feel like everything was lost to him, no, more than that, he felt as if there was really no more reason to live. He amazed even himself that he could still stand up every morning and go to school

_**I never thought I'd be the one to say, **_

_**Please don't, well please don't leave me. **_

He chuckled slightly, not because it was a funny line for him, but because it was a total understatement. Yes he didn't think that he'd be the one to say that, it was the fact that he fell in love with her he didn't anticipate. He never even had the slightest idea that she'd come into his life. He continued singing to the song, all the while, playing air guitar.

_**I feel like I've lost everything when you're gone. **_

_**Left remembering what it's like, **_

_**To have you here with me. **_

_**I thought you should know, you're not making this easy. **_

_**You're not making this easy. (x5) **_

_**Take my hand and never let me go. **_

_**Take my hand and never let me go. **_

_**Promise me, you'll never let go. **_

_**Never let go, never let go. **_

_**You'll never let go. **_

_**Make this last forever. **_

Ichigo smiled bitterly at the last few lines he had sung. He can't do any of those stuff, not now, not back then, not ever. He just let her slip away from him, away from his life. There can never be a forever now. The chance is slim, nearly non-existent. He was just hanging on a fool's hope.

Having nothing better to do, he lied down on his bed, burying his face in the pillows in the process.

He sang the song with all the feelings he could muster, not caring if his family can hear all of the anguish, despair, and grief in his voice. He didn't care about himself anymore. He stopped caring the same day she broke, no, obliterated his heart. He didn't care about the tears falling down from his eyes. It was, after all that has happened, a relief.

_**I feel like I've lost everything, **_

_**When you're gone. **_

_**Left remembering what it's like, **_

_**To have you here with me. **_

_**I thought you should know, **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

_**You're not making this easy. **_

Ichigo fell asleep before the song ended, but Isshin, who was standing right outside his door, heard it. He knew of all that had happened to his son, and just smiled sadly to himself. He turned around and left, knowing that he couldn't do anything but just leave his son to sort himself out alone.

_**I'll fall asleep tonight, **_

_**Cause that brings me closer to you.**_

"Rukia..." Ichigo mumbled, probably dreaming of his memories.

**A/N: **There ya go! I am contributing to society! Omigash!! This is one of my favorite songs, for reasons only known by me and those who know me in person and can understand me. Maybe you understand it too! The song is Promise by Matchbook Romance. I don't own it, sadly. Anyways, review! It's just a few processes! Flames are encouraged, but they will still be ignored and sent to my kitchen.


End file.
